1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercising apparatus and body fitness center including a plurality of substantially independent exercising assemblies specifically designed for the exercising of different muscle groups and all of which are contained on a common support frame. The plurality of exercising assemblies and support frame are cooperatively disposed and structured in a substantially compact facility for set up in a relatively small area such as in the residence, business location, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, body fitness has become increasingly popular with people of all ages. Fitness and the expected health benefits are generally accomplished through the practicing of a continuous and in some cases rather stringent exercise program. Naturally, the type and degree of exercise depends not only on age, state of health, personal goals, but also on the location of the person desiring to exercise and generally on the availability of exercising equipment and/or facilities.
Certain aerobic exercises have gained wide popularity and include aerobic dance, jogging, etc. Generally, these categories of exericse do not require any specific equipment but only proper dress, such as shoes, etc., such as when jogging. Also, the type of exercise generally determines the condition of the body which is being improved. Jogging and aerobics for instance generally aid the circulatory system, use up excess calories and adds to the overall health and well being of the person conducting such type of exercise.
However, other types of exercise primarily associated wth body building or the strengthening or training of certain muscle groups almost always requires the access to certain weights or like equipment or machinery. The category of equipment utilized often includes universal type equipment commercially available under the trade name "Nautilus".
Whether one utilizes either the free weights or the universal type equipment, space and efficient exercising technique are primary concerns. The universal equipment referred to above is frequently presented in a number of separate machines or equipment specifically designed to exercise one or possibly more associated groupings of muscles. However, it is also well recognized that a plurality of such machines required to exercise the majority of the muscle groupings of the body is both extremely expensive and requires a large area such as a gymnasium or at least a fairly good size room in which such equipment must be housed.
Accordingly, there is a need in the exercise equipment industry for a relatively compact substantially self-contained exercising structure or facility which includes a plurality of exercising assemblies each designed for what may be referred to as "heavy duty" exercise designed to accomplish serious body building. The exercising facilities can be maintained in a relatively small area and can be purchased and maintained at a relatively low price compared to the purchase, set up and maintenance of a plurality of different universal type machines.